


Personal achievement

by MARYXULA



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Gen, No Plot/Plotless, POV First Person, Pre-Canon, Pre-Infusion!Kefka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARYXULA/pseuds/MARYXULA
Summary: Closer to the coveted...





	Personal achievement

**Author's Note:**

> Again, doing my best to share stories in English, forgive me in case of more than possible mistakes n_nU  
> LKefka implied

Cid had insisted that I stay a little longer with a confidential story that he wanted to share personally and alone.

If my heart was accelerated subtly was because of anticipation, my intuition made me foresee the news. After a long and hard year being tested twice in order to prove my validity as the rest of the volunteers for the project that was about to take shape Cid could only confirm or deny me that all that effort had been worth it or not.

My fingers drummed on the smooth surface that was the dark table of his office impatient, sitting in front of him.

_"Cid, my friend, I remind you that I'm in a hurry."_ I told him after a while, aware of what my absence could imply. I did not want to reach the agreed upon point with Leo and that the boy had already left, exhausted and disappointed.

Besides, if it were not for the time I had with him, I would have sworn that I was ignored in the search for the official document among lots of other papers. Definitely as Leo would have said, they put me to the test with him.

 _"At last!"_ He exclaimed triumphantly, resuming his seat in front of me. _"Here is the document that verifies that you are one of those chosen for the experiment. Congratulations!"_ He added professionally, extending an arm to shake my hand. I blinked before taking mine and shake his.

After holding the document between my fingers to examine its contents. It was real, real, I mentally repeated myself before leaving it again in the center of the wide table. I quickly recognized my signature and the next moment the signatures of each one of those who had been my judges. There had been times when I had regretted failing and insisting on a second chance seeking Cid's agreement but that was indeed a resounding victory. I took a deep breath and simply said:

"I thank you, Cid."

Although I was the one who had outdone himself in order to reach the goal. The redhead with increasingly pale hair every day nodded with a slight smile despite his denials wanting to be happy too.


End file.
